Josephine Montilyet
Josephine Cherette Montilyet is the ambassador and chief diplomat of the Inquisition and a bisexual romance option for The Inquisitor. Involvement Dragon Age: Inquisition After meeting the Herald of Andraste, Josephine becomes engaged in a debate with Marquis DuRellion, who politely protests the Inquisition's presence in Haven. Regardless of the Herald's response, Josephine performs a shrewd diplomatic word play to get the Marquis to reconsider his stance. After being forced out of Haven by Corypheus, Josephine joins the rest of the Inquisition as they journey to Skyhold. Upon arrival, as the Herald is elevated to the rank of Inquisitor, Cassandra Pentaghast calls out to Josephine, asking if their people have been told. Josephine confirms it and promises that the world will soon know. Josephine then lets out a small cheer with the rest of the assembled before catching herself. As the eldest child of the Montilyet family, Josephine must oversee her family's merchant business in addition to her duties to the Inquisition. To improve their financial standing, she attempts to restore their former place as traders in Orlais. However, her messengers are intercepted and murdered, and the documents permitting the restoration are destroyed. Comte Boisvert in Val Royeaux says that he can provide some information on the subject, in exchange for the Inquisitor's presence at the meeting. Once the Inquisitor agrees to go with Josephine, they journey to Val Royeaux and the estate of Comte Boisvert. Upon meeting the Comte, he produces a copy of a contract of the House of Repose assassins guild, instructing them to target anyone attempting to reinstate the Montilyets in Orlais. The family responsible, the Du Paraquettes, lost their noble status sixty years ago; however, they put out the contract one hundred and nine years ago. A little thing like the death of the contractor is not enough to nullify the bond. Josephine cunningly deduces that the "Comte" is an impostor given how well informed he is. The Repose assassin admits to having bound and gagged the real comte in the closet nearby, and says that the House of Repose wanted to grant Josephine the courtesy of an explanation, as her situation is so unusual. Afterwards, the Inquisitor can either let him go or kill him. If allowed to leave, the assassin politely observes that he hopes he and Josephine never meet again, and wishes her luck in her plan to have the contract voided. Afterwards, Josephine seeks to restore the Du Paraquettes' titles to get them to annul the contract. However, Leliana suggests that she send agents into the House of Repose to steal the contract on her life so the guild would not have any cause to attack her, an option that Josephine is opposed to. The Inquisitor can either authorize Leliana's spies for an infiltration mission at the risk of their lives or go with Josephine's intended plan of bludgeoning through bureaucracy. During the ball at the Winter Palace, Josephine is forced to put up with her sister Yvette, and interrupts every time she attempts to talk about her past. Josephine also advocates preserving Empress Celene's claim to the throne. Upon returning to Skyhold, Josephine is accosted by a cleric, who insists on having Leliana and Cassandra stand as candidates for the Divine. Josephine politely tells the cleric that the Inquisition needs them for the time being. Allies *Leliana *The Inquisitor *Blackwall *Dorian Pavus *Cullen *Iron Bull *Varric Tethras *Cole *Solas *Vivienne *Sera *Hawke *Morrigan Enemies *Corypheus *Demons *Florianne de Chalons Appearances *Dragon Age: Inquisition *Heroes of Dragon Age Category:Female Category:Protagonist Category:Dragon Age Category:Alive Category:Humans Category:Dragon Age Inquisition Category:Inquisition Members Category:Ambassadors Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Bioware Characters